El Dolor de un Padre
by hyuuga-destiny
Summary: Minato tiene una breve platica con su hijo -One Shot-


Bueno para mi tercer fic va a ser un pequeño one-shot, espero q les guste ^^

El Dolor de un Padre

Minato Namikase

Sufrir puede venir de muchas maneras, pero solo una es la que mas afecta el corazón, dejarla al aire es lo peor que puede hacer un padre y es dejar a un hijo a su destino sin haberlo apoyado en el camino. Es posible que en los momentos difíciles hagamos cosas que parezcan correctas para nosotros pero que tan correctas serán para nuestros descendientes, nuestro legado siempre estará con ellos en todo momento no importa cuanto lo intentemos siempre seguirán los pasos que les enseñemos

Después de un ataque devastador que destruyo la vida de las personas que más amaba, me di a la tarea de dejar pocas cosas en orden y fue la de dar un futuro a mi hijo: Naruto

Divagaba en el subconsciente, o en algún lugar donde se sentía paz y tranquilidad esperando aquel momento que nunca quería que llegara, pero también esperando que algún día sucediera y aun en aquel lugar no sentía paz, la preocupación aumentaba mientras pasaba el tiempo, no lo se talvez días, meses, quizás años, ya después de un tiempo aquel factor dejo de importarme pero no dejaba que me desvaneciera en el olvido, seria como darle la espalda a todo lo que había construido, pero me quedaba ya poco tiempo

Poco a poco me deje desvanecer en aquel lugar, mi tiempo se estaba acabando, pero una energía negativa me despabilo, había llegado el momento que no quería que sucediera pero me alegraba que sucediera antes de que desapareciera, mi fui acercando cautelosamente al punto de encuentro, era un lugar lleno de odio, eso no me intimidaba pero me hacia sentir triste de que existiera

Fue cuando lo vi, lleno de odio, rencor y tristeza, me dolía verlo en aquel lugar dispuesto a romper su propia seguridad por sus mismos sentimientos, no podía esperar mas necesitaba actuar antes de que fuera tarde, sujete su brazo para que se diera cuenta de mi presencia y lo aleje de aquella cárcel que yo mismo había diseñado para aquel demonio, el callo sentado y lo ayude a reincorporarse – tu eres – hablo aquel ser demoníaco

Yondaime… hokage… – termino por decir aquel muchacho, le explique brevemente lo del sello y que no deseaba que ese momento sucediera, pero algo estaba muy seguro y era poder ver a mi hijo, eso me hacia feliz

Naruto – dije con total seguridad pero el parecía confundido

Como sabes mi nombre – era lógico el no me recordaba pues la ultima vez que lo vi era solo un bebe y lo mas seguro es que no le hayan dicho quienes eran sus padres, le explique que el era mi hijo, lo aleje de aquel lugar, pareció alegrarse tanto que una lagrimas se le escaparon, utilizando su manga se las seco, el me golpeo y me pidió explicaciones yo no supe que responderle

¿Que edad tienes? – desvié la vista cuando lo dije ya que todo ese tiempo lo había hecho sufrir

Dieciséis – respondió con lagrimas en los ojos, en verdad era mucho tiempo ya no podía hacer otra cosa que disculparme por mis propios errores esperando que el me aceptara

Soy el hijo del cuarto hokage, ya me las arreglare – esas palabras me alegraron, el de alguna forma me aceptaba, le explique lo que en ese momento me obligo a dejarle tanto dolor en su vida el pareció sorprenderse también le dije sobre los problemas que podían presentarse

Que se supone que debo hacer – su frustración y enojo al no saber las respuestas lo orillaban a perder la cabeza, lo sujete del cabello y pareció atemorizarse

Yo se que puedes hacerlo – me miro sorprendido, confiaba en el y se lo hice saber fue cuando me di cuenta que no tardaría en desaparecer de su subconsciente pero sabia que siempre permanecería en su corazón, reconstruí el sello mientras lo miraba por ultima vez, era difícil despedirme pero mi tiempo había acabado

Lentamente fui desapareciendo lleno de alegría al tener esa oportunidad dejaba todo lo que tenia en mi alcance en sus manos y era la confianza y amor de un padre hacia su hijo, ya su futuro dependerá de sus decisiones pero confió que tome las correctas

Lo único que lamentare es no haberlo visto crecer y convertirse en un hombre porque el no es el hijo de yondaime hokage si no es el hijo de Minato Namikase el gran hombre que dio su vida junto con su querida esposa para salvarlo; Kushina creo que es tiempo de volvernos a encontrar y esperar a nuestras enseñanzas lo dejen en camino correcto, porque ya todo dependerá de el… Naruto Uzumaki; nuestro hijo

Hasta aquí

Espero q les haya agradado este one-shot y espero sus reviews

Bye ^^


End file.
